vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Item war
Item War. Okay recently I removed old preposed items that didn't stick. However... Lookig at this today, I removed a few more and its gotten to the point where I have to ask this; Do we even need this page anymore? I think this page can be lost and the competants removed. also, its prob. best we also remove the "item" from the info box on each of the Vocaloids pages. They are pretty much a fanfluff in many cases and honestly, other then Gakupo, only the CFM have ones that are supported. It will be simple to move the item out anyway and stick it in marketing or trivia anyhow. I see what everyone thinks of it though first as its something fans seem want to be attached to whether or not their any use. One-Winged Hawk 12:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Newcomers would be curious and wonder why only the Cryptonloids have it and others don't. And (in my opinion) then people'll debate on what the items would be if it's not written anywhere in here (not that there's anything wrong with that, really). Usually chara items are those things that makes head canons in the Vocaloid fandom. But, I think it should be moved to the trivia, the box, I don't think it's that necessary. It just doesn't seem... Fitting. Tempo, genre, BPM or whatever, then suddenly Character Item: Spring onion. Unknown.System 13:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Also, its also worth mentioning you get the noobs who are "stuck" on items and feel they must include items with the characters. One-Winged Hawk 13:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've never encountered "them", but honestly, fanarts comes real slow in sites like DeviantArt or pixiv with Vocaloids AND their character items. Both in the Japanese fandom and the English speaking fandom. :So, will it be removed or not? owo Unknown.System 14:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll sort this out, dont' worry. I think with that conclusion the bit in the infobox is at least safe to remove. Plus I'm reminded of the events of Piko and and SeeU throughout it. All having that space there does is encourage people to add anything they want every time the new Vocaloids roll in, not all get that kind of attention but its annoyign to undo those edits. One-Winged Hawk 14:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay after some edits I pretty much can say "Internet Meme" will handle all Item war stuff. I think we can delete Item Wars and move the information there. One-Winged Hawk 15:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you actually moving the information? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I moved all the stuff over thats needed currently needed, all thats left is to literally determine what items were seriously kept up... ::::Back to one of the points I raised when the page existed on engloids... They were literally a joke. A bunch of fans decided they were their items but didn't develope them through. The research I did on them was VERY disappointing. And thats the tip of the iceberg. :-/ 17:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC)